Yandere Tord
by That one crazy writer
Summary: this is just yandere simulator with different characters. I won't write a summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Whelp I don't know what this is (Of course I do I wrote this it's a yandere Tord fanfic) Enjoy and pls comment because… I LIKE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM. Also Tom is senpai, Matt is info-Chan, and Edd is Osana. I forgot to mention that this is basically a Yandere simulator with Eddsworld characters.**

 **(And when you think of Tord in this think of him in a Japanese high school uniform everyone else idc) also I'm not going to make Matt want umm yandere simulator fans know what I mean so he will give Tord stuff for free.**

Tord breathed heavily from the bushes as he watched his Senpai go through the doors of school. He soon trailed behind him from a distance to change his shoes watching Tom, and basking in his presence while watching his every movements not in a wary way of course but in a savory way. Sadly this time was cut short because of class. Their schedules were different, Tord knew this from not seeing him in any of his classes and taking Tom's schedule from his house when he was stalking him, Just to make sure his sight wasn't off considering that he could only look away from his sensei for a short amount of time. This piece of paper would later become a part of Tord's shrine. The day he got it he used a child's detective kit to find the finger prints of Tom now he enjoys outlining the finger print with his finger.

Back to the present, Tord went about his day catching every glimpse of Tom he could without getting noticed. At the end of the day he Followed Tom home making sure he got home safe. On Tord's way back to his house he got a text from an unrecognizable number.

 _Hello, Tord_

 _Who is this?_

 _My name is Matt think of me as an informer a gossiper if you will._

 _Why have you contacted me and how do you know my name?_

 _I'm a student at Academi high just like you. And I've heard things you would be interested to know._

 _I'm interested indeed._

 _I heard that Edd Gould is going to confess to Tom under the cherry blossom tree Friday afternoon._

 _Really?! How do you know this, and what should I do?_

 _I have my ways. My suggestion is to_ _ **eliminate**_ _her._

 _What. But won't I get caught?_

 _Not if you do it with no evidence left or witnesses._

 _How do I do that? Blood stains cloths and I can't just hide a body._

 _I can provide new cloths and in the back of the school there is a furnace to destroy the body._

 _Thank you for this information._

The next day Tord came earlier then he usually did and with a pocket knife, he somehow never noticed how Edd and Tom were always to the side talking for a few minutes before heading in. guess he always came too late to hear their conversation.

Tord had to wait for lunch to even see Edd but every time he came near him there were too many witnesses and Edd was always too distracted for Tord to get his attention. That's when he remembered Matt could help him.

 _Hey Matt can I ask you something?_

 _Who do you think I am your friend? Ok_

 _Is Edd in any clubs?_

 _I think he's in the Art club. Why?_

 _Because I have a… plan_

 _Whatever_

During lunch Tord scrambled around to an art club sheet since club activities hadn't started yet people were still signing up so Tord signed up for the art club despite having almost no drawing talent but if he tried hard enough he could make something look some-what realistically, when Tom went Home Tord trailing behind him this time he chose to stalk Tom instead of just going home. He even managed to snatch some boxers from his bedroom through the window. 30 min. later Tord went home.

 **Yeah I'm done for now if you want this to END EMITEATLY pls tell me if you want this to CONTINUE pls don't feel shy to PM me anytime I'm very dry of ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo I'm back it's the update no one asked for! I'm putting in my all people. I need Intel I feel this is being dragged on what do you think?**

It had been a three days since Tord hatched his scheme waiting for the moment to stop Edd from taking Tom away from him, but there were always too many witnesses. Tord wasn't really Edd's _friend_ , so he couldn't just walk up to him and ask him to come to a place with no witnesses. Tord was stumped, the past few nights he stayed up thinking of how to eliminate him so he _was_ trying.

Then he found a solution. Tord caught Edd at the end of the day and invited him to his house to "get to know him better" he regretted not being able to watch Tom go home safely, but knew it was for the best.

-At Tord's house-

Tord and Edd made small talk for a while when Tord got up and went to the kitchen and grabbed a kitchen knife. He crept out of the kitchen holding up the knife ready to plunge it in Edd's skull when Edd turned around and screamed in terror at the sight of him with a knife Edd ran to the bathroom in Tord's house. When a thud hit the door multiple times before a part of the knife went through the door. The knife disappeared through the hole it made and Edd could here footsteps fade out. Edd felt safe when the hairs on the end of his neck stood up, Tord was breaking down the door! Edd's breath got heavier backing into the other side of the room he was going to die.

Thud after thud until a section of the door fell Edd could see a hand holding an axe sway side to side for a moment then Tord crawled through the door hole to see a petrified Edd, sweat pouring down both of the boys faces. Edd's because of fear, Tord's because of labor. Moments after Tord crawled through the hole he swung the axe, right into the neck of his victim. Now what to do with the corpse, he didn't have a furnace like the school. So he did the most morbid thing possible.

He chopped of all of Edd's limbs and head and stuffed them into a box his head at the very top of the stack. He grabbed his red hoodie so no one knew who he was, he snatched the box and set it outside of Edd's family's house he found out the address to during their chat. And wrote a note on top: _you'll be surprised!_ He knocked on the door and hid in the bushes to hear their screams.

But the one thing Tord didn't think of is that the family would tell Edd's closest friend of his death. He also didn't know that the person who found the package got a glimpse of his red hoodie.

 **Yeah that's what I did I think it's bad.**


End file.
